


【银英丨罗米】络新妇之礼（1）

by baiye



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 一句话简介：一个米达麦亚喜当妈的故事标题纯neta，全文与名作无任何关系，至于为什么是络新妇，因为我脑海里蜘蛛妖女罗的设定挥之不去。很雷，非常雷，很ooc很狗血，自我脑嗨产物脑洞来源是姬友说藤崎米胸很大适合奶孩子，既然如此，那就奶还有就是我真的想整妈妈文学，为什么没有妈妈文学给我看
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【银英丨罗米】络新妇之礼（1）

米达麦亚出生花农家庭，家族养花的生计可追寻到祖上三代。双亲死后，他继承了事业，独自照顾这一亩花田，成了坊间远近闻名的花农。

这天，米达麦亚如同往日一样摆弄花田，今年花的长势不错，他自豪地看着自己培育的成果，相信今年能卖个好价钱。一阵细微的哭声引起他的注意，他放下手里的农具寻找哭声来源，在浇灌田地的溪流边找到一个裹在襁褓里的婴儿。

善良的米达麦亚抱起篮子，想着哪对粗心的父母丢失了孩子。他在溪边站着等待，直到天色接近黄昏，他才想起来看看篮子里是否装着什么足以找到生父母的信息。他小心翼翼地把婴儿抱在臂弯，翻看那看品质就知价格不菲的丝绸，除了一小罐尚有余温的牛奶、一张写着希望好心人收养的纸条和一小袋金币，再没有其他任何东西。

他突然觉得有什么东西在怀里不安分起来，婴儿不知道什么时候醒了，小小的手指正开心地扯动他蜂蜜色头发的发璇。米达麦亚不得不认真审视臂弯里的小小孩童，接近于黑色的暗褐色发丝，一双有着大气层最上层的空中颜色的漂亮眼睛。多么好看的孩子，他的双亲想必是富贵人家的俊男美女吧，怎么就抛弃了他呢？

花农米达麦亚捡到一个有钱人抛弃的漂亮孩子的事情很快传遍了小镇。村民们围在米达麦亚独居的小屋里好奇地看着这个好看的小婴儿，漂亮的孩子却相当认生，大人们善意的逗弄叫他哇哇大哭。听闻米达麦亚想暂时收养这个孩子直到找到他的亲生父母，人们夸他心地善良，也有人提出疑虑，要是一直等待不到孩子的生父母该怎么办？

“那我就收养这个孩子。”米达麦亚这样说道。淳朴的人们当他讲豪言壮语，好心告诉他可以求助城里的福利机构，他简单道了谢，将新收成的花小心包装整理，带上孩子去了城里。他还没为小婴儿起名，好在孩子还不会说话，只会发出简单的音节，用那双漂亮水灵的眼睛看飞过的蝴蝶，拍拍他的脸表达情绪。米达麦亚心想这是个多么乖巧的孩子，更值得在他富丽堂皇的豪宅成长，而不是跟着自己在街头洽谈生意。

在福利机构米达麦亚碰到了难题，年过三十的他至今是个单身汉，虽算得上事业有成收入稳定，但长年忙于生计，最终被判定缺乏抚养条件。米达麦亚原本想要放弃，正好一位砂色头发的军官视察，看着漂亮的婴儿惊讶道，“这一看就知道是哪个人的孩子呀。”也亏于他平时行善的美好品性名声在外，有人替他求情，至少想法找到孩子亲戚问情况。砂色头发军官微笑道，既然这位花农先生捡到了婴儿并愿意抚养，就将孩子交付给他，孩子的生父已经表明过放弃。

稀里糊涂取得了孩子的抚养权，米达麦亚并没有十分高兴，回去的路上他把孩子抱在怀里，对每一个过问的熟人都说他在等待孩子的生父来接走孩子。说得信誓旦旦，宛若他已经和生父交谈融洽，可实际上他连对方姓什么，长什么模样都没有头绪，茫茫人海他并不知道从何开始。“菲利克斯，”这是他给孩子起的名字，取自“幸福”的含义，“等找到了你的生父，我会劝他把你带回去的，至少也要让他认你这个亲生儿子。”他对着熟睡的婴儿轻声说，然后等你再长大一点，要跟着谁过日子，就由你选择了。

米达麦亚和之前那位好心帮他的军官成了朋友，知晓了对方的姓名职业，虽然他自觉健谈且易得人信任，这位名叫缪拉的年轻军官却对生父的情况守口如瓶。“米达麦亚，我跟你说这些只是作为朋友的私心，我不觉得你适合去认识那个人，你是个很好的人，菲利克斯跟着你会很幸福。”可米达麦亚不这么想，他坚持认为这种行为与狡猾的欺瞒无异，无论孩子的生父怎么想，孩子至少拥有选择的权力。被他执着纯粹的正义感撼动，缪拉答应他帮他劝说孩子的生父。“我最多尝试让他见你们一面，剩下的要靠你啦”，他停顿了一下，喝了几口酒，“但我觉得你应该没问题。”

米达麦亚终于见到那位传说中孩子的生父了，实际上那人出现给小镇带来了不小的骚动，他急忙邀请人进家门，抱歉自己家中因为多了个孩子稍显混乱没来得及收拾。米达麦亚原本以为他可以说很多，时常有人说他平时工作处事之道雷厉风行，像是高洁的头狼般令人敬佩，这次他也是这么准备的，以不变应万变让生父接受孩子的存在，但他却如鲠在喉，一句也说不出口。他从没有见过这么好看的人，米达麦亚长的不差，高于世人普遍标准的男性脸庞，虽身高略有遗憾，一张娃娃脸却让他显得娇小可爱。但孩子的生父让他感慨造物祖的偏心怜爱，来者美丽得超凡脱俗，高挑成年男性的体格，一头浓密暗褐色的柔顺直发，黑蓝色的金银妖瞳为他添了几分神秘的魅力，自然翘起单腿坐在沙发上，他只是优雅地品上一口红茶，却已经足够给现场带来压迫。

“所以，您希望我能认这个孩子？还是希望我把他带回去？”自称罗严塔尔的美丽男人直奔主题，米达麦亚也不打算服输。“我希望您给孩子选择权，您不能连选项都没告诉他。”金银妖瞳闻言闪着他异色的眼眸，显示他对此的不解，“这对您有什么好处呢？收养一个被遗弃的孤儿，您还是单身，没有哪个女性会愿意嫁给一个带着拖油瓶的男人，您这么做只是因为同情的话，那我觉得您有些太过善良了。”

“我不是因为同情！”米达麦亚用食指敲击桌面，“请您设想一下我的处境，个人原因我并不打算结婚，原本打算独自度过一生，而奥丁大神给我送来了礼物。”想到这里，他的表情柔和起来，菲利克斯好奇地闪着眼睛看向陌生人，转头埋进养父温暖厚实的胸膛，不多时睡着了。米达麦亚的表情因此柔和起来，他下腹有一道长长的伤口，而他对此毫无印象，不知何时何地产生，似乎也没有因此疼痛欲死的记忆。医生告诉他伤口很深，他可能这辈子无法再生育，短暂失落后他立马决定终生不娶，不能够害了可怜的女性。当他打算平静接受命运，送子鸟却跌落家门又悄然离去，留下一个可爱的生命。“我知道这听起来奇怪又像撒谎，可我总觉得我在哪里见过这个孩子。”

米达麦亚没注意到坐在对面的生父一瞬的僵硬，方才还在父亲臂弯里睡得香甜的小菲利克斯  
突然嚎啕大哭，他只得站起来，轻轻拍打婴儿的背部、小声安抚，又坐下将孩子放在膝盖上，肘窝微微撑起。直到孩子安静喝着热牛奶，米达麦亚才意识到房间里某个存在感很强的男人被晾了很长时间，正用一种复杂的眼神看着自己，他挠挠后脑勺，有些不好意思，“抱歉，你一定觉得我一个大男人做这个很奇怪吧？之前有人说要给我介绍个老婆，但我这条件实在找不到合适的对象。本来想找个乳娘，但这孩子十分黏我，别人一碰就哭，就只好和附近的女性学了点皮毛。”

“不，我并没有觉得奇怪，您这样尽心尽力地对待一个毫无血缘关系的孩子，这让我非常佩服，反而有些汗颜了。”米达麦亚只觉这种温吞优雅的语调无比熟悉，而在记忆里他并未曾认识这类贵族人物，但这种微妙异样的熟悉感很快被罗严塔尔答应他认下这个孩子，并且会抽空过来看看带来的喜悦冲散，自觉为孩子做了件好事，他热情地留这位认识不过两个小时的贵族先生留下来吃晚饭。“今天就不了，还有公务在身，改天再叨扰您，那就麻烦您照顾这个麻烦的孩子了，他可真是个幸运的人。”金银妖瞳的男子似笑非笑地说，踏上早就在街边等待的轿车。奇怪的贵族先生，但不是坏人，下次还是邀请他留下来喝酒吃饭吧，不知道乡间的酒能不能让他喜欢，米达麦亚想。

罗严塔尔言而有信，几乎每周按约定都会抽空到访。随着他来访次数的增加，两人也渐渐熟悉起来，一开始米达麦亚还有些羞耻，每次好看的元帅造访，总是赶上菲利克斯哭闹着要喝牛奶，而作为一个三十出头的壮年男人，在一个认识不出两个月的男人面前举着奶瓶给孩子喂奶，实在是太奇怪了。但三番五次这样他也就习惯了，一来是怀里的孩子实在哭闹得厉害，二个是对方全然没有觉得诡异的意思，还会偶尔替他帮把手，如果忽略被拜托帮忙时那人仿佛耗尽全部力气的模样，总体相处还算愉快。

当然，让米达麦亚感到奇怪的是，罗严塔尔靠近时眼神似乎并不老实地落在孩子身上，他时常感觉到温柔的视线爬上自己的背脊，回头寻求时那道视线又缩了回去。每当这时他就会想到第一次抱起孩子时那股怪异的熟悉感，这让他无数次质问自己是否忘却了什么重要的事情，可无论他怎么仔细的回想，怎么试图从蛛丝马迹中寻找到一点关于这个人的印象，却一无所获，他单纯质朴的记忆里没有一点罗严塔尔的影子。但无论如何这些疑虑都不能打消他一往无前的热情，在几次拒绝留下来共进晚餐之后，罗严塔尔还是抵挡不住醇香果酒的诱惑，会在这乡间屋子里多停留几个小时了。

一开始他们只是喝酒，聊些无关紧要的玩笑话，米达麦亚发现这位贵族先生并没有外表那样冷淡，他风趣幽默，谈吐得体，他们才认识三个月有余，相处起来却像认识超越十年的好友。起初米达麦亚觉得这种想法有些可笑，平凡的花农和位高权重的贵族因为一个被抛弃的孩子认识，自己却产生不可能存在的诡异熟悉感。但没过多久他就发现这并非无迹可寻，比如罗严塔尔总会挑着自己喝醉的临界点叫停，像是在压抑着某种冲动，年轻美丽的元帅闪着异色的眼眸，那种叫人难以忽视的温柔视线就又会爬上背脊。

这种认知让米达麦亚没来由的不爽，虽然缺乏直接证据，他下意识觉得他们之间应该是更没有隔阂、更加亲密的关系。罗严塔尔绝对知道些什么，比如关于自己身上拿道或许曾经触目惊心的伤痕，比如突然出现在自己屋边的婴儿，再比如为何如此轻易答应认下菲利克斯并经常来看孩子。但当他试图明示或暗示地发问，那人总会巧妙地转移话题，这让他几乎有些恼怒了。你到底是怀着什么样的心情和我接近的呢，罗严塔尔。

这不合理，妒意不应该发生在两个男人之间，更不应该发生在刚认识不过三个月出头的他们之间。米达麦亚不知道怎么形容自己这种患得患失的体验，思来想去却只能想到如此娇气的词汇，他总觉得罗严塔尔在透过自己看什么人，他试图在微醺时假意去直视那双过分深邃的眼睛，却只在里头看见自己的倒影。像个傻子一样，他想，但腾升的情感就如同燎原的火蔓延。他觉得自己应该做些什么，而不是保留着酒友的界限，何况先在这条微妙的线上舞蹈的是罗严塔尔，合格的舞伴显然不能只是被拉着转动。

这天喝酒的时候米达麦亚比往常喝得更多，多到罗严塔尔都有些担心他的状态。“你今天是吃错药了吗？怎么突然间喝这么多，之前说少喝点免得影响照顾菲尼，不也是你说的吗？”米达麦亚完全没有要停下来的意思，很快他的脸就因为酒精发红，他撑着眼皮看向露出担心眼神的友人，那双异色的眼睛浮上往日没有的疑惑和焦虑，“你是不是在隐瞒些什么，你说啊，罗严塔尔。”大概是酒精壮胆，他扯着对方的衣领埋怨，“我以前是不是认识你？为什么我一点也想不起来。”

这并不是计划的一部分，原本他想假借醉酒寻求真相，但在连续遭遇或熟练或生硬避开话题之后，深感言语上的挫败，干脆放开喝起来。现在他迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上，并没有完全喝醉，闭着眼睛佯装醉昏过去，暂时不想去面对某人复杂的表情。不知沉默了多久，米达麦亚几乎要睡着了，却捕捉到黑暗中一声轻微的叹息。他突然开始后悔假装睡着了，那种温柔的视线在他身上游走，带着一点急切热烈的攻击性，这才是那人平时隐藏起来的一面。他可以感觉到罗严塔尔的指尖在接近自己，又在距离不到厘米之间停住，他心跳得厉害，那股熟悉感又侵袭他的脑海，答案似乎就要破口而出。

这时阁楼上传来婴孩的哭泣声，米达麦亚条件反射般地站起来，顾不上去理会触电一样回缩的指尖。投入熟悉温暖的怀抱，菲利克斯又很快进入熟睡，发出均匀的呼吸声。轻轻为孩子盖上被褥，在额头上轻吻一下，关上床头暖黄色的灯，起身准备离开。这时他才注意到罗严塔尔不知从什么时候就站在门边，黑暗中他看不清友人的表情，只看到对方招手让自己过去。或许就在今夜，他们的关系就会发生什么不可逆转的变化，米达麦亚只是稍作犹豫，便走上前去。想要获得超乎日常的东西，总得付出些什么，他这样想，何况他急切地想要寻求那个朦胧的答案。

“你刚刚醒着？”借着身高优势，罗严塔尔把他逼退到墙角，一手摁上墙壁，“你到底在想些什么。”米达麦亚原本想激烈地反驳，抬头却被那双眼里燃烧的情绪吓退，就算是在那朦胧模糊的印象中，他也没看过这种可怖的神情。这个一贯优雅自持的男人露出秘密被刻意窥探的怒意，可他到底不愿意服输。“麻烦您也考虑一下我的感受吧，虽然我自愿并且乐意照顾这个孩子，但您就是意料之外……”

意料之外？意料之外的什么呢？米达麦亚原本想说这个人的出现是自己平静生活的灾难，可分明是自己去招惹他的。如果他不是急切任性地希望孩子能知晓自己的生父，就不会有机会得以窥探那种完全没想过的温柔。这时候他不合时宜地想起缪拉的提醒，“你不适合去认识那个人”，现在想来，那位砂色头发的年轻人通宵人情世故，巧妙地隐藏了话语里关于过去的信息。罗严塔尔，他应该是我意料之外的……

他突然瞪大了眼睛，贴近的阴影挡住了灯光。一个轻薄的吻落在他的唇上，混着酒精和淡淡香水味的气息瞬时包围了他，罗严塔尔吻了他。

当晚米达麦亚做了个梦，梦里他握着一大串钥匙，踏入一座阴森寒冷的城堡。走廊两端是一个个紧闭的房门，他举着钥匙走上前，门就自动为他打开。他走进去第一扇门，看到一个缩在角落里哭泣的男孩，他听仆人们窃窃私语，孩子是生母与他人私情的产物，命运作弄让这私情败露于孩子异色的双眸。被生母厌恶甚至企图挖去眼珠、被名义父亲恶毒咒骂的不幸童年，米达麦亚不忍再往下看，赶紧退出去。

紧接着他走进第二扇、第三扇门，在里头他看到了各种不同的人，谄媚讨好的，冷漠讥讽的，嫉妒变形的，他们像披着人皮面具的鬼魂，缠绕着罗严塔尔度过他的少年时期。未免太寒冷了，直到他走到转角处，那扇门内才有温度传出。门还是轻易为他打开，一道炙热的光芒烧灼了他，他在门里看到了另一个自己。更严格的说，是长的和自己一模一样的，另一个“米达麦亚”。

米达麦亚看着那个陌生的“自己”，穿着和那人一模一样的制服，搭乘同一艘战舰，在战场上背靠着对方和敌人厮杀。尔后画面一转，他们在颇为雅致的餐厅里喝着红酒，与其他人隔开一些距离，罗严塔尔不知在同梦里那个蜂蜜色青年说些什么，他们忽而都笑了，那方角落突然有了更明媚的色彩，那是其他人无法融入的地方。

那个位置，曾经也是我所占据之地吗？

tbc


End file.
